In My Dream
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Meskipun semuanya telah berakhir, Tetapi Sanji masih sangat mencintai Nami. Dan setiap harinya Sanji selalu merasa Nami masih di sisinya seperti dulu. Tetapi, itu semua tidak pernah terjadi. Karena itu hanyalah mimpi.  Warning : One side love and AU.


In My Dream

Pairing : Sanji X Nami

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

Warning : AU, One side love, rata tengah untuk mimpi Sanji, _Italic_ untuk flashback Sanji.

Summary : Meskipun semuanya telah berakhir, Tetapi Sanji masih sangat mencintai Nami. Dan setiap harinya Sanji selalu merasa Nami masih di sisinya seperti dulu. Tetapi, itu semua tidak pernah terjadi. Karena itu hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah toko bunga di sisi jalan terlihat seorang pria yang sedang sibuk memilih bunga untuk kekasihnya. Pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi itu berjalan sambil melihat-lihat deretan bunga mawar yang terpajang rapi.<p>

Setelah lama memilih akhirnya dia mengambil buket berisi mawar putih. Dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya dia berjalan menuju kasir. Pria itu disambut dengan senyuman oleh pemilik toko itu.

"Memilih bunga untuk Nami, Sanji?" ujar wanita berambut raven itu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Hari ini kau cantik sekali Robin-chan," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Fufufu, terima kasih Sanji," ujarnya sambil menerima uang sanji. Sanji melihat jam tanganya.

"Ah, Aku harus bergegas menemui Nami-san, sudah dulu Robin-chan," ujarnya sambil mengambil buketnya dan tersenyum kepada Robin.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada Nami," ujar Robin. Sanji hanya tersenyum seraya membuka pintu.

Sanji segera bergegas menuju taman yang biasa menjadi tempat kencan mereka. Tempat dimana Sanji menyatakan cintanya kepada Nami. Mengingat hal itu Sanji tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa senyumnya adalah senyum mesum. Karena tempat itu adalah tempat dimana dia mencium Nami untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku akan segera sampai Nami-swan~ tunggu aku!" teriaknya sampai membuat orang-orang disekitarnya sweatdrop. Akhirnya sampai juga Sanji di depan taman itu. Dia mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut oranye itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, dia menemukan Nami sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di taman itu. Hari itu sangatlah cerah.

"Nami-san," ujar Sanji senang. Nami menoleh ke arah Sanji. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sanji-kun, akhirnya kau sampai juga," ujarnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sanji tersenyum lalu menyerahkan buket bunganya ke Nami.

"Ini Nami-san," ujarnya. Nami tersenyum lalu menerimanya. Sanji tersenyum senang melihat Nami sepertinya menyukai buket bunga itu. Tiba- tiba ekspresi Nami berubah sedih. Sanji jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dikatakan Nami.

Entah kenapa Hari ini Nami memintanya menemui dirinya di taman ini. Biasanya jika mereka kencan, Nami selalu memintanya pergi ke mall. Tapi hari ini berbeda dan terlebih dia terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa Nami-san?" ujar Sanji seraya mengambil tangan putih Nami dan menggengamnya. Nami masih tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri mematung di tempat. Tiba- tiba langit menjadi tidak secerah tadi.

"Aku… ingin kita sudahi saja hubungan ini, Sanji-kun," ujarnya sambil melihat Sanji. Sanji terdiam lalu menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Perlahan dia menatap Nami.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanya Nami-san?" ujarnya masih mengenggam tangan Nami. Nami menatap Sanji sedih.

"Aku… Aku mencintai orang lain." ujarnya. Kata- kata itu benar-benar menusuk Sanji. Tubuhnya bagaikan terhisap oleh lubang hitam. Hatinya, mungkin sudah hancur saat ini. Kata- kata ini adalah kata-kata yang Sanji tidak ingin dengar dari mulut seseorang yang dia sangat cintai.

"Ba… baiklah. Jika itu yang Nami-san inginkan, Aku… Aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Nami-san bahagia aku juga bahagia," ujar Sanji sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur saat ini. Nami mulai meneteskan air matanya. Gadis itu segera merengkuh tubuh sanji dan memeluknya erat.

"Ma… maafkan aku Sanji-kun. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Ta… tapi aku tidak sanggup. Aku minta maaf Sanji-kun," ujarnya sambil menangis. Sanji melepaskan pelukan Nami dengan lembut. Pria itu mengusap air mata Nami sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Sudahlah Nami-san. Aku tidak apa. Terima kasih kau mau jujur dan mengatakanya. Setidaknya… Nami-san masih memikirkanku," ujarnya. Tangisan Nami makin menjadi saat Sanji mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau Sanji ingin menangis.

"Terima kasih Sanji-kun, terima kasih," ujarnya sambil memeluk Sanji dan mencium bibirnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia mengambil buket bunga yang diberikan Sanji dan memeluknya erat. Meninggalkan Sanji yang perlahan air matanya jatuh.

Nami sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sanji. Saat itulah hujan mulai turun. Semua orang segera berlari untuk berteduh atau mengeluarkan payungnya dan bergegas pulang. Tetapi Sanji kembali duduk di kursi yang Nami tempati tadi dan Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

><p>Sanji membuka kedua matanya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia kembali duduk di tempat tidur itu dan mengelus dahinya.<p>

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya. Dia segera melihat jam dindingnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sanji kembali ke tempat tidurnya. 2 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

"Aku besok harus bekerja," ujarnya lalu kembali tidur.

Keesokan harinya Sanji segera bergegas memakai jasnya. Dia bekerja di sebuah restoran Prancis bernama All Blue yang paling terkenal di jepang. Dia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan apartemenya.

Sanji segera memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang di sediakan untuk koki restoran tempat dimana dia bekerja. Saat berjalan menuju restoranya dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang. Gadis itu sedang melihat jam tanganya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sanji segera menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Mungkinkah itu Nami-san, batinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil gadis itu dari arah berlawanan.

"Nami!" ujar pria itu sambil bergegas berjalan ke arah Nami. Nami tersenyum ke arah pria itu. Setelah sampai di tempat Nami dia mencium bibir Nami singkat lalu mengajaknya masuk ke restoran di mana Sanji bekerja.

Sanji terdiam. "Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?" batinya. "Jika ini mimpi kumohon segera bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini," batinya. Sanji segera berbalik dan menuju ke arah dapur lewat pintu belakang.

Sanji segera terjun ke dapur dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai kepala koki. Saat bekerja dia memang harus fokus apabila dia tidak fokus, sama saja dia mempertaruhkan nama restoran itu.

"Crêpe suzette untuk meja 45," ujar salah satu pelayan di restoran itu. Sanji yang saat itu sedang memasak langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya.

"Siapa yang memesanya?" tanyanya.

"Ah, seorang nona yang sangat cantik dengan rambut oranye panjang dan kekasihnya," ujar pelayan itu. Sanji terdiam lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"_Nami-san!" ujarnya._

"_Ah, Sanji-kun! Apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Sanji._

"_Ini, cr__ê__pe suzette!" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan makanan itu ke Nami._

"_Wah, ini buatanmu Sanji-kun?" ujarnya sambil mencium aroma cr__ê__pe itu._

"_Iya! Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu Nami-san!" ujar Sanji. Nami segera mencicipi cr__ê__pe itu._

"_Aromanya seperti jeruk, rasanya lezat sekali. Kau memang hebat Sanji-kun!" ujarnya. Sanji tersenyum senang lalu melakukan mellorine seperti biasanya._

* * *

><p>Sanji yang mengingat saat-saat bersama Nami, Ia tersenyum kecil. Dia masih sangat mencintai Nami.<p>

"Pesanan untuk meja 45 sudah siap!" ujarnya. Salah satu pelayan yang bertugas mengantarkan pesanan itu ke meja Nami. Diam-diam Sanji mengamati meja Nami.

Nami mengamati crêpe itu lalu perlahan memakanya. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Melihatnya Sanji ikut tersenyum.

"Setidaknya Nami-san masih menyukai masakan itu," batinya lalu kembali memasak.

Akhirnya jam kerja Sanji sudah selesai. Dia segera menuju mobilnya. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyandarkan dahinya di stir mobilnya. Rasanya hatinya sakit sekali. Melihat gadis yang dia masih cintai sepenuh hati dicium oleh pria lain, dan yang paling membuatnya sakit hati adalah dia tersenyum untuk pria lain, bukan dirinya.

Sanji akhirnya sampai di apartemenya. Dia melonggarkan dasinya lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Mata birunya itu menatap ke langit-langit. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sosok Nami. Wajahnya terbayang oleh Sanji. Senyum Nami yang dirindukanya. Suaranya, hangat napasnya, bibirnya dan semua tentang Nami.

Perlahan Sanji mulai menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tanganya. Sontak dia membuka matanya seorang wanita menggengam tanganya.

"Nami-san?" ujarnya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Perlahan air mata Sanji mulai turun. Dia segera mengusap air matanya itu. Dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di apartemen ini kecuali dirinya. Itu semua hanya bayanganya atau mungkin mimpinya. Nami tidak pernah ada di situ.<p>

"Kenapa… kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku selalu terbangun karenamu? Kenapa seolah-olah kau berada di sampingku? Kenapa itu terasa benar-benar nyata? Sadarlah kalau aku masih sangat mencintaimu Nami-san, Kau masih menjadi kekasihku kan?" gumamnya, Sanji sadar bahwa itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Nami bahagia bersama pria lain dan bukan dirinya. Seharusnya dia pergi mencari wanita seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat dia masih bersama Nami. Dia sadar dia adalah seorang pria yang tergila-gila dengan wanita, Tapi sesungguhnya hatinya hanya milik Nami.

Meskipun Sanji tidak ingin memimpikanya dia tetap saja akan selalu memimpikanya. Karena dia mencintai Nami. Sanji akhirnya tertidur dengan air mata di pipinya. Hari itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Sinar matahari mulai menggelitik kelopak mata Sanji. Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia merenggangkan tanganya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tidak sengaja dia mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tanganya.

"Apa sudah jam 1 siang! Untung hari ini aku sedang tidak kerja," ujarnya.

Air… ya air matanya tadi malam. Dia melihat apartemenya yang besar itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa Nami benar-benar menggenggam tanganya tadi malam.

"Ah, saatnya mandi," ujarnya sambil mengambil handuknya. Setelah mandi Sanji segera memakai bajunya dan mengambil rokoknya.

Dia mengisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya. Karena bosan berada di apartemen Sanji memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat mungkin ke tepi pantai. Sanji bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berangkat ke pantai.

Di perjalanan Sanji terus mengingat Nami. Mengingat wajah murkanya yang bagi kawan-kawanya menyeramkan tapi baginya sangat cantik, dan sikap cemburu Nami hari itu.

"_Wah, nona yang cantik sekali," ujarnya sambil tersenyum genit. Nami yang berada di sampingnya mulai mengerutkan alisnya._

_Mereka berdua sedang berada di pantai. Sanji yang memang sifatnya seperti itu tidak henti-hentinya menggoda gadis-gadis berbikini yang sedang lewat. Dan gadis-gadis itu sepertinya senang digoda oleh Sanji._

_Nami sadar meskipun Sanji itu idiot dan genit, tetapi dia mempunyai wajah yang menurutnya atau mungkin wanita lain termasuk dalam kategori tampan. Meskipun kesukaan author adalah marimo si buta arah itu#plak._

_Nami sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kantong kesabaranya sepertinya sudah habis. Dia segera menjewer kuping Sanji yang terdekat._

"_Aww!" ujar Sanji kesakitan. _

"_Kau pantas mendapatkanya!" ujar Nami masih menjewer Sanji._

"_Ah~ kau cemburu ya, Nami-san?" ujar Sanji jahil. Sontak wajah Nami memerah._

"_Te… tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu!" ujarnya dengan wajah merah._

"_Untuk apa kau cemburu Nami-san? Kau tahu kan kalau selamanya hatiku hanya milikmu?" ujar Sanji sambil mengusap-usap kepala Nami. Nami terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sanji. Dia melepas jeweranya dan membuang mukanya. Sanji tahu kalau kekasihnya itu malu. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan membuat wajah Nami semakin merah._

* * *

><p>Sanji tersenyum melihat ke arah pantai. Angin hari itu benar-benar lembut. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang wanita sedang bertengkar bersama kekasihnya. Sanji memperhatikan pasangan itu.<p>

"Na… Nami-san?" gumamnya. Ternyata benar wanita itu adalah Nami. Laki- laki itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Nami dan pergi meninggalkan Nami di pantai itu sendirian. Sanji tahu saat itu Nami menangis.

Ingin rasanya Sanji menendang pria itu. Sanji segera menghampiri Nami. Meninggalkan mobilnya yang diparkirnya di tepi pantai.

"Nami-san!" ujarnya. Entah kenapa Pantau hari itu benar-benar sepi. Hanya sedikit orang yang berada di sana. Merasa namanya dipanggil Nami menoleh. Dia terkejut melihat Sanji. Nami masih menangis.

Sanji menghentikan larinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari tadi. Dia menatap Nami.

"Nami-san aku…"

_Tuhan jika ini mimpi kumohon jangan bangunkan aku…_

Nami terdiam menatap Sanji. Dia mengusap air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu…"

_Dan jika ini kenyataan kumohon persatukanlah kami kembali…_

-THE END-

* * *

><p>AN : Woahh! Selesai! Yahaha~ Mau buat cerita Zorobin akhirnya kok malah Sanami? Sebenernya plot sudah ada tetapi saya benar-benar bingung mau membuat bagian awalnya seperti apa. Dan malah mendapat ide untuk cerita SanjiNami. Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior yang berjudul In my Dream atau Jamdeulgo shippeo. Lagunya yah…Menyayat hati. Saya Cuma menyarankan lho… kalau mau lebih kerasa feelnya lebih baik membaca sambil mendengar lagu itu. Ah, sudah deh AN-nya kepanjangan entar… Ini fict pertama saya! Silahkan READ, REVIEW, ATAU FAVE. Klik tombol di bawah ya…


End file.
